the epic adventures of the paw patrol 3
by TheMr.H2O
Summary: Watch these newer epic adventures as I put innocent dogs in dangerous situations for a Trilogy (but actual stories now)
1. Chapter 1: Old Comrades

**Hello once more. New year equals new stories. I've been having a huge brain fart and couldn't think of a way to continue any stories I currently have, so after lots of time, gang war will be updated before the end of this month lol. This is basically random ideas I've had in my head and don't feel like making separate stories for. Some completely dumb, some more understandable lol. On with the chapter.**

_Chapter 1_

_Old comrades_

"RYDER! COME QUICK!" The mayor yelled on the phone.

"Let me guess, chicken out and at it agai-"

"NO! I WAS JUST ROBBED!" The mayor interrupted and yelled. This came as a shock to Ryder. No one in adventure bay has ever been robbed, unless you count the countless times from humdinger.

"Eh, No worries mayor! The paw patrol are on it!" Ryder said saying his catchphrase and summoning the pups to the top of the lookout.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said as all pups lined up in corresponding fashion.

"Okay pups, we got a big yet strange mystery on our hands, so I'll need all paws on deck!" Ryder said activating the mission screen. "I'll explain the plan once we're there" Ryder said going down the pole. The pups went down the slid one by one and got in their vehicles. As Ryder and pups drove off to their location. A mysterious figure was lurking next to the lookout.

"They took the bait, now on to phase 2" the figure said walking into the lookout. At the scene, Chase was sniffing around while the others were trying to find clues and ask witnesses. Ryder was talking to a very stressed mayor goodway who seemed to have lost her cool.

"Out of all the people, it had to be me" The mayor said looking down at the ground in a rage.

"Look to the bright side mayor, at least no one was injured" Ryder said immediately regretting saying that.

"IM HURT INSIDE RYDER! YOUVE NEVER BEEN ROBBED AND HAD YOUR PERSONAL SPACE INVADED AND STUFF TOOKEN!" The mayor yelled violently making Ryder back up.

"Okay, I understand but just calm down a litt-"

"don't you DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Goodway continued to yelled. She stormed off into city hall as Ryder stood there speechless. Chase walked right beside him and watched the mayor as well.

"Ruff day?" Chase said looking up at the boy.

"Ruff day" Ryder said still watching the mayor. "Anyways, updates?" He asked pulling his attention back to his pup.

"We found this weird letter left by her desk" Chase said handing over the letter to Ryder.

"I stole your stuff, signed, Eugene Crabs" Ryder read. He looked at it disappointed and looked at Chase. "Dude, this is a line from the spongebob movie, this is literally the least helpful thing to us right now" He said.

"Ya know, Marshall did mention that" Chase said scratching himself.

"And you just, shrugged it off?" Ryder said.

"Yes" Chase simply said wagging his tail. Ryder faceplamed and told Chase to go back to the lookout and get his spy gear. As Chase did so, apon entering the lookout, he noticed that everything was gone. He looked in silence. "Shit" is all that came out.

"And I told him it was from the movie, but noooo, don't listen to Marshall, he's just a silly goose!" Marshall vented to his owner. "I just feel like, I'm not taken as seriously you kno-" He was cut off by Ryder's pup pad ringing.

"Sorry gotta take this" Ryder said walking off. Marshall stood there in mental pain. "What's up" Ryder said to his pup pad.

"Hey, um, you know how you wanted me to get my spy gear?" Chase said into his tag.

"Yes?" Ryder said suspiciously.

"Well, it's not here" Chase said.

"What?" Ryder said confused.

"As a matter of fact, everything is gone" Chase continued.

"WHAT?" Ryder yelled in confusion. He quickly made his way back to the lookout and saw for himself that everything was gone. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He sorta yelled.

"I don't know but this letter might have something to do with it" Chase said giving Ryder another letter.

"Meet me at Rust for a 1v1, signed, your ex best friend" Ryder read. He gasped as dropped the letter and stepped back.

"What's wrong Ryder?" Chase asked concerned.

"It's him" Ryder said sheepishly. "I thought he was gone" he said staring into nothing.

"Who Ryder?" Chase asked.

"Chase, there's something I've never told you about, it's about...my old best friend" Ryder said ashamed. This made Chase gasped and look at his owner in shock.

"B-but I thought I was your first best friend?" Chase asked sadly.

"I lied, Chase, but only to protect you!" Ryder said getting down to eye level with him. "Knowing such knowledge of him would only bring pain to our friendship" He said.

"Then, what must we do" Chase asked worried.

I, must see him, finish what I started" Ryder said getting on his ATV and starting it.

"Wait!" Chase yelled as Ryder looked back. "Can you at least tell me his name?" He wondered.

"Kanye" Ryder said. "Kanye West" he said as he drove off. Chase sat there in question. As Ryder made his way to Rust, he stopped and looked at the desert. This is where boys become men. He walked in and as expected, Kanye was waiting for him.

"I've been waiting" Kanye said facing Ryder.

"How've you been Kanye?" Ryder asked in a serious tone.

"I fought 3 Dalmatian puppies, got sent to prison, killed one of the Dalmatians, get it by an hour glass and here I am" Kanye said.

"It doesn't have to be this way Kanye, please, let me help you" Ryder said.

"It's too late for helping! I'll finish you and then get my life back on track!" Kanye yelled.

"This won't bring Kim back!" Ryder yelled back. Kanye charged at him and missed a punch as Ryder countered with a quick right cross, knocking out Kanye instantly. "I'm sorry, old friend" He said walking away and getting back on his ATV. Before he left, he grabbed all their belongings and took it back in a sack.

"NOOO! ALL MY WEED, eh um, I mean, medicine is gone" Zuma said getting looks by the others. Before anything else, Ryder walked through the door.

"So how it go Ryder?" Chase asked. He thought about it and felt bad yet like he finally defeated some demon he was always fighting within himself.

"Eh, could've gone better" He said sitting down on a beanbag.

"That...traitor! I'll get him, and everyone else who dares mess with Kanye West!" Kanye yelled into the desert sun.

**Wowzers that was epic. It's been some time since I did writing so this oddly made me happy lmao. Anyways I'll probably update this again with another random story soon. I put a story reference in here so if you're a epic person you'll get it. See ya**


	2. Chapter 2: A Smoky Hunt

**Heyo. Time for new exciting adventure. Not much to say, on with the chapter.**

_Chapter 2_

Zuma walked into the kitchen where Rocky was sitting and went over to the oven where he pulled out an plate of nachos. He went over to the table and placed them down in front of Rocky.

"I just had sex and now I'm eating NACHOS!" Zuma announced. "Greatest moment of my life!" He said as he dumped his head into the nachos, consuming them.

"Nice to know" Rocky said slightly annoyed from his out of nowhere disruption. He walked off and was about to enter the living room when Zuma said something.

"Hey, before you leave, can you get my "medicine" please? Might need it right after theses" Zuma told Rocky, who was instantly annoyed.

"Why do you even do that stuff? You know it kills brain cells" Rocky told his friend. Zuma simply shrugged at this. "Dude, you have a problem. You've been doing this for 2 years now and it seems like you've only become more brain dead then usual. It worries me bro" Rocky said.

"Pfft, as if. If anything it made me smarter and more self aware" Zuma stated. This made Rocky roll his eyes.

"You don't even know simple math! Nor the construct of life, our existence, and the theory of simulation!" Rocky said now thinking he went a little too far with smartness. "Point aside, you need to get some hel-" He was interrupted by a crunching sound. He looked at its direction and saw Zuma stuffing his face.

"Hm? Oh, did you say something?" Zuma asked. Rocky gave up and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't forget my stuff!" Zuma yelled as a reminder. Rocky continued his walk as he kept thinking to himself _what's so good about it? I know it helps people but it seems like he does it just to get a kick from it _he said to himself. While daydreaming, he walked right into Ryder's leg.

"Whoa, you good Rocky?" Ryder asked the now confused pup.

"Yes! But, no, kinda?" Rocky said. He didn't even know if he was good or not. He was feeling multiple things at once. Ryder got down on his knee to eye level with him.

"What's wrong?" Ryder spoke softly.

"It's just...I'm starting to worry a bit for Zuma" Rocky told Ryder. "This weed thing, it's unhealthy! At least for him" he finished.

"As I do agree with that, I can't really do much about it. It's Zuma's stuff and though denies any problems, I'm pretty sure he uses it for reasons other then just getting high" Ryder told the pup. This made Rocky's mind wonder.

"Then...what do you think it could be?" Rocky asked slightly worried. Ryder got up and looked down at the pup.

"That's why we're gonna find out!" Ryder said pulling out his pup pad, summoning the paw patrol to the lookout.

"Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase announced. Ryder noticed there was a problem. Zuma was right there, so he plotted a way to get him out of there without seeming too suspicious.

"Zuma, you're not needed for this job so you can bounce" Ryder said upfront. Rocky faceplamed.

"But...don't you usually say that after everyone has been chosen?" Zuma asked slightly upset. Ryder was thinking, hard too. He needed to find a way to make it less suspicious.

"Everyone is needed but you, so thought it would be nice to let you know ahead of time" Ryder said. _Nice save _he said to himself.

"Oh, um, okay then" Zuma said walking back into the elevator and going down to the bottom floor.

"Uh, what was that for?" Marshall questioned.

"The mission my pup, the mission is about Zuma" Ryder said causing confusion within the group of pups except Rocky. "Our goal is to find out why Zuma uses weed, pretty simple" Ryder explained. This caused some of the pups to develop theories.

"What if he's depressed?" Skye said.

"What if he has anxiety?" Rubble asked.

"What if he's depressed and has anxiety?" Chase questioned.

"What if he just does it?" Marshall said.

"Don't be ridiculous Marshall, there's always a reason why people do these things" Ryder said. "Found any clues or hints that lead towards something" Ryder said sending the pups on the hunt. After some time, Zuma was sleeping in his pup house which made it the perfect time for the team to search around. In a nearby bush was Chase and Rocky.

"Okay, best place to start is his pup house, but question is how do we get in there?" Chase asked looking over to Rocky. Rocky was nodding his head completely obvious to Chase looking right at him. He soon finally noticed.

"I'm assuming you think I'll come up with a plan?" Rocky said.

"Well, yeah, you're the brains of this operation" Chase told him.

"And what does that make you?" Rocky asked curiously.

"The bronze, athlete, and basically everything you're not" Chase said smiling.

"I see" Rocky said a bit annoyed. He shrugged it off and started to develop a game plan. On the other side of the lookout was Skye, Rubble, and Marshall. Rubble was digging while Skye and Marshall sniffed around the play area.

"Guys!" Rubble yelled. "I think I've found something important!" He announced jumping out of the ditch with a glass jar.

"What's that?" Marshall questioned.

"let's find out" Rubble said opening the jar. A breeze of marijuana hit them so hard, it burnt Marshall's eyebrows off. "Sweet lord, that's terrible! How can he even stand this smell?" Rubble asked pinching his nose.

"Don't know but we need to find out why this is buried in the ground first of all" Skye said taking a deep breath and looking inside the jar. She pulled out a very old sock. "Hm, that's...strange" she said.

"Wait a minute, everyone knows an old smelly sock buried by a dog means only one thing!" Marshall said.

"He has a fetish for old socks?" Rubble asked.

"Wh- No! Well, maybe, but still, it's a sign of depression!" Marshall yelled. This caught the attention of the two, now seems like they have a bigger problem on their paws. Rocky and Chase were still in the bush planning the plan.

"I don't see what's so hard Rocky, just go to his door and ask him to go sleep somewhere else" Chase argued.

"It's not that simple Chase! Last time I woke up Zuma he gave me this!" Rocky said showing off his side revealing a big scar.

"Gosh, it looks like the Grand Canyon" Chase said grossed out.

"Not helping" Rocky said annoyed. He sighed and looked at Chase. "Well, seems like that's the only way to get to the bottom of this" He said walking to Zuma's pup house. "Lord, please be with me" Rocky said to himself as he knocked on the door. The door opened and to his surprise, he saw a very healthy looking and not high Zuma.

"Why, wassup Rocky? What brings you to my pup house this fine evening?" Zuma said kindly. Rocky was shocked and so was Chase in the bushes. He's never seen Zuma like this in so long.

"Um, Zuma? You good bro?" Rocky asked concerned.

"Never better my dear friend" Zuma replied much to Rocky's surprise. "Why'd you ask?" He wondered.

"Oh um, because like, you're not walking around with a blunt in your mouth" Rocky said suddenly. Zuma just laughed.

"I'm done with that Rocky!" Zuma laughed. "Ever since this morning, it made me think, why do I do it? So I saw no point to it anymore and after some internet rehab I'm a new pup!" He said proudly. Rocky and Chase were shocked to hear this. Chase finally approached them both.

"So, you're no longer a stoner?" Chase asked. Zuma shook his head. Chase quickly grabbed him into an emotional hug. "It's been so loooooong" Chase cried. Rocky just smiled knowing his friend was now gonna be sober and possibly not brain dead. As the moment couldn't get better, and weirder, Marshall, Rubble, and Skye came running to the boys with an old sock hanging from Marshall's mouth.

"We found this old sock!" Rubble announced.

"We have come up with a theory" Skye said.

"Wev belifeve Zuam has depressian!" Marshall said with the sock still in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Marshall, we've talked about this" Ryder said from the top balcony of the lookout watching over the pups. Marshall nodded his head and dropped the sock.

"We believe Zuma has depression!" Marshall said. Getting a gasp from Chase, a weird look from Rocky, and a smile from Zuma.

"Dude, you're like 5 months late on that" Zuma chuckled.

"Oh" Marshall said. "So you don't have depression?" He asked. Zuma shook his head. "Darn" Marshall said.

"This seems to have been a huge misunderstanding" Ryder said on the top balcony. He jumped off the edge and did a triple somersault landing perfectly on his feet. "Obviously, we jumped to conclusion too early and would like to apologize Zuma" he finished. Everyone said sorry in unison.

"All goods dudes, nice to know people care" Zuma said happily.

"So moral of the story for this chapter Ryder?" Chase asked.

"Never jump to conclusions without proper evidence or you'll look like a big bunch of dummies" Ryder said laughing, being joined by the rest of the crew laughing away at their own expense.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Rocky was heading to bed before he spotted Zuma's old stash. He continued to wonder why Zuma even did it, so being very cautious, he made his way to the stash and picked it up. _Eh, what the heck _he said to himself lighting it up. After taking one hit, he felt like he was sent to a different universe.

**Made funny bro. I liked how this chapter was going so I actually finished it instead of scraping it. Might do a little sequel for Rocky's adventure lol. Hope you enjoyed this weird thing and see ya whenever i make the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Royal Mystery

**Heyo. As different as this story already is to my others, gonna attempt different things each chapter, so this is one. On with the chapter**

_Chapter 3_

"What do you mean you're pregnant?!" Someone yelled nearby. Skye was looking up at the TV with a shocked expression on her face during the end credits.

"I don't get it" Chase said on the other side. "He had sex with her and unprotected at that, but didn't expect her to get pregnant?" He stated.

"It doesn't have to make sense! It's all about the acting" Skye said.

"More like sloppy writing" Chase said chuckling to himself. Skye chuckled at that.

"Eh, guess so" Skye said getting up and stretching. "It's getting late, and you have a big day tomorrow since you got to go to barkingburg again" She said.

"Yeah, I know" Chase responded also getting up. "Not like I don't like the place and it's people, just don't like babysitting Sweetie half of the time" he groaned.

"Yeah, it probably sucks, but think positive vibes my friend, maybe she might have mercy on you for the rest of the week" Skye said chuckling to herself.

"I wish" Chase said chuckling also. As both pups made their way to their respective pup houses, Chase wondered if he could probably find a way to change Sweetie for the better, at least for him. Knowing what she's done though, he put the thought away and decided he may just have to live with her lifestyle.

The next day, Chase got up early and did his daily thing. Jogged around the lookout, sipped some tea, and stared out into the sunrise. As the sun hit the horizon, he got his megaphone and woke up the rest of the team.

"So excited for barkingburg Chase?" Ryder said packing their stuff in the air patroller.

"Meh, not as exciting anymore but excited nonetheless" Chase responded. Zuma came up behind him and spooked him.

"Just here to remind you to bring me back those big bushy hats that those guards wear" Zuma told Chase.

"Think I can arrange that" Chase responded. "And please stay off the stuff, you got 3 more months to go" He told Zuma with a serious tone.

"Trust me Chase, I'm clean for now on. You have my word" Zuma reassured him.

"You look guilty and you know it" Chase said to Zuma who was only smirking at him. He went inside the air patroller and waited for Ryder, who was saying his goodbyes to the pups.

"Anything happens, I blame you Rocky" Ryder said pointing at him.

"Why am I in charge? Can't Marshall do it or something?" Rocky protested.

"Oh, he is in charge, I'll just blame you if anything goes wrong" Ryder said petting Rocky on the head, who looked very annoyed. "See you guys in a week!" Ryder said closing the door. "Robo dog, lets head out" he told his mechine pup. The air patroller set its destination for Barkingburg and lifted off, heading off leaving the now 5 pups to ponder.

"So, you guys wanna eat everything and sleep midday just to wake up very late at night?" Rubble asked, everyone nodded their head and set their way to the kitchen. Ryder sat down on his chair besides Robo dog and relaxed himself. He turned himself around and saw Chase looking out the window. He didn't think much of it but noticed he seemed destracted by something. He got up and made his way to the German Shepherd and sat beside him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Ryder asked. This surprised Chase and snapped him back into reality.

"Oh! Um, nothing! I'm good" Chase said slightly smiling. Ryder looked at him and gave him the _cough it up _face. Chase sighed. "It's something weird I was thinking about last night but, you...you think we can probably find a way to make Sweetie change her ways?" He told his owner. This cane as a surprise to Ryder.

"Well, she is one of the mine reasons we're going but, I honestly don't think she does what she does just because" Ryder said. Chase turned his head sideways. "She's not all bad you know, there's good in her, she's just too stubborn to show it" Chase still didn't understand. "Attention, I personally think she does it because of attention" Ryder said.

"But, doesn't the princess give her enough?" Chase asked.

"Barely, when we're there it's just to look good, but closed doors she doesn't even exist to her" Ryder said. This shocked Chase, he didn't think it was like that when no one was around.

"How can you tell?" Chase asked.

"The Earl loves to snitch" Ryder said smiling. "Don't put much thought into it Chase, we're just gonna go there, do our thing, and leave by Friday" Ryder said getting up and walking back to his seat. Chase sat there with more thoughts going around in his head. Out of all the people, the princess herself is the main reason Sweetie is possibly the way she is. He wanted to help, but knowing their history, knew it was gonna be a challenge. A couple hours and long naps later, Chase and Ryder have finally landed at Barkingburg.

"Alrighty, let get to it" Ryder said opening the door and stretching.

"Want me to carry the bags?" Chase asked.

"Nah, Robo dog got that covered. And just a heads up, the Earl just said the princess is kinda in a bad mood so just be calm when speaking to her and don't make her anymore heated then she already is" Ryder told the pup, who just nodded. They made their way to the castle doors and stood next to them about to knock, before doing so they both heard yelling coming from inside.

"Sounds like the princess" Chase said. "Can we be nosey?" He asked.

"Of course" Ryder said. Both of them put their ears up to the door to listen in.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sweetie yelled.

"Do not raise your voice to me young lady!" The princess yelled back. Chase and Ryder stood there sorta shocked. They never thought these two would argue. "And I don't care if you didn't do it! You were around when it happened and never bothered to do anything about it!" She yelled once more.

"It's not my job to deal with YOUR problems! That was something you needed to do yourself, not me!" Sweetie agured back.

"Then what is your job?!" The princess shot back. "All you do is cause trouble and sit around eating food all day! You're such a free loader!" She yelled. Sweetie stepped back from this and was obviously on the verge of tears.

"I HATE YOU!" Sweetie yelled running off somewhere into the castle. The princess tried to say something but Sweetie was gone already. She sighed.

"She'll come back, if you see her tell her there's food in her bowl" The princess told the Earl. Ryder and Chase stood there in shock, they were even thinking about leaving completely.

"You knock" Ryder told Chase.

"Why me?" Chase asked.

"So I'm not the one interrupting. She'll rip me a new one, you'll at least be spared" Ryder told his pup. Chase frowned. As he was lifting his paw to knock, the Earl opened the door.

"Oh dear! Ryder and Chase!" The Earl said to the two standing in front of him. Both with a surprised expression. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"To the point of considering leaving" Ryder said.

"I'm dearly sorry, they don't often do this, this is the worst it's been" The Earl apologized.

"Earl, who are you talking t-" The Princess asked and stopped herself apond seeing who was there. "How much did they hear" She asked The Earl.

"Lots" all three said in unison. She stood there and then gestured them to come inside.

"So do we get to know what just happened?" Chase asked getting a glare from Ryder. The princess sighed.

"I suppose" she said to their surprise. "She's been complaining a lot more recently about not getting enough love from me, which is not true because I give her the correct amount of love everyday. I feed her, I walk her, I even let her take out the royal yacht! Which was a pretty bad idea" she explained. Chase processed everything while Ryder was connecting the dots.

"Do you, like, spend physical time with her?" Ryder asked.

"I didn't invite you here to be questioned of my methods" The princess said ratherly aggressive.

"I meant no disrespect your highness, but, do you interact with her besides walking?" Ryder asked once more. This was obviously irritating the princess.

"Are you assuming I don't give my own dog much attention?" The princess asked getting angry.

"Well if you put it that way then yes, yes I am" Ryder responded angrily.

"How dare you! You have no right coming into my castle and disrespecting me!" The princess fought back. Chase and the Earl looked at each other with worried eyes.

"I'm just showcasing how stubborn you are and not realizing how much damage you've caused to her!" Ryder yelled back. At that exact moment, all the lights went out.

"What just happened?" Chase asked about the obvious.

"It's probably just Sweetie trying to steal the crown again" The princess said.

"See, you automatically assume that! Likely, yes, but it's wrong!" Ryder argued.

"Is this really the time to argue right now? Seems like we have a bigger problem on our hands" The Earl said snapping the two out of their head butting.

"Hey who turned off the lights?" Sweetie said walking into the room. Everyone just looked at her. "Are the tears really noticeable? Trust me, I tried really hard to clean them up but they stained my fur" She said in disappointment.

"Okay, so if she didn't do it, then" Chase said but was interrupted by the princess.

"Power surge! That's a good explanation" The princess said.

"Your highness, we're an castle that holds royalty. There's no possible way we out of everyone can get a power surge, besides, the backup would've turned on by now" The Earl reminded her. Just as that was said, they all heard a sound from the royal kitchen.

"What was that?" Sweetie said quietly.

"What if it was a ghost?" Chase asked getting spooked by his own words.

"Silly Chase, ghost don't exist" The princess said.

"You'll be surprised" Ryder mumbled to himself. He started thinking and decided what to do. "Okay, as bad as it sounds, we should split up" He said.

"That's probably the worst idea I've heard from you" Chase said, Ryder gave him a look. "Uh, no disrespect of course" Chase reassured.

"Well I say, if we find this hooligan, I'll make sure they get a beating of a lifetime!" The Earl said aggressively surprising the others with this never seen emotion.

"Please Earl, you're like 70 and probably will break your hip" Sweetie insulted.

"I'll have you know little lady, that I was a former golden gloves champion!" The Earl stayed throwing a jab. As Sweetie predicted, he broke his hip while moving, instantly hitting the floor.

"PAIN" is all he yelled.

"Well guess I'm gonna have to babysit these two, you and Chase go on Ryder, we'll catch up" The princess said. Ryder nodded and ran right into the kitchen with Chase following. "Get up Earl, we need to look around" The princess said.

"B-but my hip! I'm basically useless and deadweight!" The Earl said covering his face.

"Well you're like that 90% of the time so get up!" The princess said grabbing his arm assisting him up. Sweetie rolled her eyes and walked off. She opened the secret door in the walls and went down to her secret base thing.

"What a doofus she is! I don't understand how she's gonna become queen one day Busby" Sweetie vented to her robotic and squishy assistant.

"Excuse me from changing the subject your highness, but shouldn't we be on the lookout for whoever roams around?" Busby asked.

"You know, I'm glad I finally gave you a voice. Before it was like talking to an empty shell" Sweetie said. "But to answer your question, I don't care about what's happening currently. If it doesn't involve me then it therefore doesn't matter" She told him.

"Noted" Busby responsded. He stopped right in his tracks. "Your highness, I sense movement in our current direction" he said. Sweetie stared into the abrupt darkness.

"Yeah, no" Sweetie said turning around and running to the still open passageway. She shut it and looked around with more anxiety creeping up on her.

"Your highness" Busby said scaring Sweetie and causing her to jump. "Your levels of stress just went up drastically, do you wish for me to play your unstressing playlist to smoothen the mood?" He asked. Sweetie looked down apon him with an angry expression, but then calmed down and just looked at him normally.

"No thank you" She said. She made her way through the hallways looking for anybody hoping nothing bad has happened. Meanwhile, Chase and Ryder were in the kitchen looking for the source of the sound from earlier.

"Smell anything Chase?" Ryder asked. He shook his head. Both were very confused, there's no sign of anyone being there.

"So, this further proves my point of it being a ghost" Chase said smiling.

"I suppose" Ryder responded. As that happened, Chase heard a sound come from the bathroom. Ryder noticed. "Out of all the places" He said. They both made their way to the door and kicked it open. Still nothing.

"Totally a ghost" Chase stated. The lights then abruptly turned back on. "Yup, ghosts" He stated once more. Ryder was confused but decided its best they make their way back to ball room. The Princess was standing around since the Earl was still on the ground.

"You know, I've never noticed how dirty the ceiling is! Someone should really clean it" The Earl said looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Earl, if you speak one more time I swear to my fourth grandmother-" The princess was cut off by a sound coming from right under them. "That can't be good" She said. The floor under them then opened causing both of them to fall straight down into the abyss. Sweetie was running through the halls looking around for any sign of life, as she looked forward she ran right into Chase causing both of them to tumble down.

"Oh, Sweetie, you're alive" Ryder said.

"Nice to see you too" Sweetie responsded getting off Chase. "Have you guys seen the princess?" She asked. They both shook their heads. There was then a loud crash somewhere.

"What was that?" Chase asked. They all three looked around. Then the floor opened under Ryder who fell and disappeared. Chase noticed Ryder was missing. "Uh, Sweetie? Where's Ryder?" He asked.

"I thought he was right her-" She stopped herself once she saw he was gone. "Okay, now I think I can properly freak out" She said instantly screaming. She fell to the ground and started crying. Chase watched in horror as his fellow pup was sobbing on the floor. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to confort her but was afraid she will resist. He slowly made his way to her.

"H-hey, it's fine, we're gonn-" He was stopped by her hugging him. He was confused. One moment she was crying her eyes out, next she was embracing him. He slightly blushed at this gesture. But he felt wetness on his shoulder. She was still crying.

"I-I'm scared" she said. She continued to buried her face into his fur. He wrapped his arms around her to hopefully calm her down.

"I-I am too" he said staring off into the distance. Wondering where the others could be, if even still alive.


	4. Shock And Awe

**It's about time I update some story, more notes at the end. random idea so enjoy.**

_Chapter 4_

It was a lovely evening in Adventure bay. Strangely enough, there hasn't been a problem within the city for almost 4 months now. No Mayor Humdinger stealing things, no Mayor Goodway getting trapped in her car, no Alex complaining about everything ever. Everything seemed fine, except for the Paw Patrol.

"Okay, it's been 4 months and my water bowl still hasn't been refilled at the right time!" Rubble complained. Katie, who was watching the pups, took notice of the issue.

"Oops! Sorry Rubble, keep forgetting" She told him. Rubble just sighed.

"Ryder never forgot" He said dropping to the ground, now visibly upset. Katie came over and patted him on the head.

"I know, I miss him and Chase too, but we got to live with it now" She told him with a sad tone.

"But I know they're out there somewhere! Has anyone even bothered to go to Barkingburg?" Rubble stated.

"I work for minimum wage, I'll be able to go there in probably 5 years" Katie told him, who just puffed and looked away. Outside the lookout was Skye, Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, and The Mighty twins, Tuck and Ella, who was visiting due to having free time.

"And that's how I almost got kidnapped" Ella said while the pups looked in awe.

"And what did you do while that was happening, Tuck?" Rocky asked still very fascinated.

"Oh, smoking pot" He said with a smile. This shocked the pups and especially Zuma as he gasped.

"You too?!" Zuma asked.

"Yup, online rehab?" Tuck asked.

"Heck yeah!" Zuma said as they high fived. Ella rolled her eyes and looked at the other three as her brother and Zuma spoke.

"So how is it going without Ryder and Chase? Must be a pain knowing they're gone and stuff" She said, regretting saying that as it could come off differently.

"Eh, we're getting there" Marshall said.

"Tried looking for a replacement police pup but that didn't work out since they were just people in fursuits" Skye said grossed out by the end.

"Plus, can't function well without Ryder, but luckily nothing has happened much, though we still need to plan for the day something does happen." Rocky said. Ella was about to speak before, from the lookout, Katie came running.

"Guys! I got a call from some guy named Sid saying he has Ryder aboard his ship! Whatever that means!" Katie told them the news. Skye jumped up, went straight to her pup house, transformed it, and flew away heading to the pier.

"Think we should follow?" Marshall asked. Rocky and Katie looked dumbfounded and shook their heads walking away. "No sarcastic jokes, got it" Marshall said to himself. As Katie and the pups, including the twins, made their way to the beach, they noticed Skye was sitting at the shore staring at the pirate ship in front of her.

"When did Adventure bay get a pirate ship?" Tuck asked, no one decided to answer leaving Tuck confused. A door opened in the ship with a walkable platform coming out. Soon came out, Arrby.

"Howdy!" Arrby said.

"You're not Ryder! Get off the platform!" Skye yelled, grabbing sand and throwing it at the pup. Everyone did the same.

"Hey! Please stop! Ryder is inside!" Arrby said covering up in fear.

"Oh, cool, then we'll come grab him" Skye said, changing her tone.

"Weell, you're gonna join him actually" Arrby told them. As they looked confused, a net was shot out of the ship, grabbing everyone and dragging them onboard. Sid was on the deck with Ryder, who was tied up, waiting for them.

"Wow! Hey pups! Don't I have a story for you guys!" Ryder said excitedly. Sid went up to the net to greet the now captive.

"Nice of you to join us Paw patrol! You even brought along two friends and a...girl. Arrby, please throw her off" Sid ordered.

"You got it!" Arrby said, grabbing Katie and throwing her into the water.

"Why did you do that?!" Katie yelled.

"Sorry! You're not a main character in this story!" Arrby apologized as the ship sped off.

"Now as I was saying, you guys are about to make me a lot of money!" Sid stated.

"And how's that exactly?" Zuma asked.

"Simple, I'm selling you guys to someone from the black market!" Sid announced, making the team gasped. "10 million for more then 6 dogs, I don't know what they're gonna do to you guys honestly but we get loaded so this is a big win!" He said laughing as he went back to the Captain quarters, with Arrby following along. As the pups sat in the net, Marshall took notice of how Ryder looked. He had an odd happy expression, though his shoes were gone, clothes are ripped, and he looked dirty, but happy. While Marshall studied Rocky decided to break the silence.

"Sooo, Ryder, where have you been all this time?" Rocky asked his owner, who just smiled at him.

"Simple to put it, I was stuck in the basement of the castle for 2 months!" Ryder said. The pups exchanged looks.

"It's been almost 5 months Ryder" Rocky told him.

"Whaat? Nah, couldn't have, I've been counting the days" Ryder bluffed.

"Um, no, it's been way longer dude" Zuma pitched in. Ryder's expression went to processing.

"I've been gone for that long?" He said in disbelief. The pups nodded. "Huh, well, at least Chase has been doing a good job leading the team! Where is he anyways?" The pups exchanged looks again.

"We haven't seen Chase in months either" Marshall stated. Ryder froze and then started twisting and turning, attempting to get out of the ropes that held him hostage.

"We need to get back to Barkingburg!" Ryder yelled, while still attempting to set himself free. He then noticed Arrby coming over to check on them. "Arrby! You have a good heart, anyway you can convince Sid to turn the ship around and head for Barkingburg?" Ryder asked desperately.

"Ooh, no can do Ryder. I may be first mate but my words mean nothing compared to Sid's. Besides, we're already at our destination!" Arrby announced with a smile. Out of nowhere some hooded figures appeared on the ship, surrounding Ryder and the pups, also giving Arrby a fright. Sid then appeared behind Arrby to greet the newly found figures, as he approached one.

"There you guys go! Several pups plus one boy, I like to take my cash physically, ya know?" Sid told one of the hooded figures as it approached their fortune.

"Good job, Pirate boy. The money has been sent to your account" One of the figures said in an womanly voice.

"What?! What am I suppose to do with that? I live in the ocean, where there's nowhere to get ahold of a ATM!" Sid yelled angrily.

"Good day, sir" The figure said as she ordered the others to grab the Paw Patrol. As they ran off into the jungle in front of them, they disappeared within. Sid and Arrby watched as it happened with Sid not happy with what just happened.

"There's ATMS in Adventure bay you know?" Arrby suggested to lighten the mood. Sid walked away into his captain quarters instead, leaving Arrby to look into the jungle in front of him. After what seemed like hours, the server Paw Patrol found themselves being put down as the figures backed up. While moving around, Rubble found out he was set free.

"Ha! You can't hold me down forever!" Rubble taunted. One of the figures pulled out a crossbow with a arrow with something purple on the tip. Rubble gulped as he saw what was happening.

"Run" The figures said in union. He didn't hesitate on their warning, as he took off into the wilderness. He ran as fast as he could until he noticed arrows flying across from him. He decided to slow down and get low to avoid it, but as nothing could make this worse, he finally got shot straight into the ribs, he stumbled around and soon passed out. The figures did this one by one with every pup. While watching her companions get mowed down, Skye came up with the conclusion that they were treating this as a game. Ryder sat there in fear as he watched his pup disappear into the jungle and feared for the worse. Each of them have been brought back out cold from whatever was on the arrows. Out of nowhere, one figure came running.

"The Dalmatian escaped!" One figure sated, as he approached the first figure.

"What do you mean escaped? Did you not shoot him?!" She yelled.

"Looked like he used a tree branch to avoid it" He stated.

"Huh, interesting. Go find him, seems like they will be useful after all" She told her team, as they went off for the search. She turned to Ryder. "Strong one you have, let's see how strong he really is" She said as she sat down and waited. Marshall was running as fast as possible, he stopped to catch his breath as he noticed that he heard their voices and movement coming right for him. He looked for a place to his and then looked up.

"Anything?" One asked. All shocked their heads. They decided to keep going forward and continued on. Marshall looked down from the tree branch he was on and sighed in relief when he saw them walk away. He got down and tried to make his way back to Ryder and the pups, before he could continue though, he was tackled by one of the figures. Marshall struggled to get them off but stopped when they threatened a sword at his throat, his eyes begged marcy. The person then slowly lowed their weapon and got off him.

"Marshall?" They asked. Marshall was weirded out that they knew their name.

"Y-yes?" He asked in fear. The figure then proceeded to remove their hood and revealed themselves to be, Chase.

"Dude! It's me, Chase! What are you doing here?" Chase asked in awe. Marshall froze in place and was too shocked to say anything. "Oh I get it, weird to see me standing on my hind legs? I know it's strange but trust me, it's pretty nice once you get the hang of it" Chase continued. Marshall shock his head and realized what was in front of him.

"You're alive?!" He yelled. Chase just chuckled. "How? It's been so long and out of nowhere you show up?" Marshall said seeming a bit emotional.

"Calm down man, I've been trying to get back to Adventure bay, I swear, it's just I had to deal with some things" Chase told him.

"What things exactly?" Marshall asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Fighting a civil war and-" Chase was interrupted by the group as hooded figures.

"Nice job Chase! You found one of the newbies!" One of them said.

"Newbies?" Chase said confused. Marshall just looked at him differently.

"What have you been doing man?" Marshall asked slightly.

**Finally did a chapter again, edgy too. So yeah, hopefully I'll do something with this in the future. Now the less important thing, my whereabouts. With this pandemic going on and such I thought to work around the house more and focus on myself. Probably two weeks ago started coming back full time to the internet. Plus warzone is fun and trying to become an artist is hard, so yeah, I can try to be more active here, also, just saying, if you're gonna PM me I don't really check here so if possible DM me on discord, name is in bio lol. Byee.**


End file.
